<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bill Cipher &amp; Friends (A Gravity Falls &amp; Reverse Falls One Shot Book) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929511">Bill Cipher &amp; Friends (A Gravity Falls &amp; Reverse Falls One Shot Book)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU one shots, Affection, Alternate Universe - Fight Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Angst, Billford - Freeform, Boys In Love, Ciphercest - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gravity Falls AU, Happy, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reverse Falls One Shots, Soulmate AU, The promised neverland - Freeform, WillFord - Freeform, Willdip, asylum AU, bill x will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls, Ships and AU's. From dark tales and light ones, from laughs to tears. From the magical and mystical, I have written one shots to tempt you. Come read with caution my children.<br/>No Smut, but will have sexual references.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Ford Pines, Bill Cipher &amp; Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Ford Gleeful | Reverse Ford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feathers and Forked Tongues (Angel Will x Demon Bill)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was half past midnight.</p><p>Darkness blanketed the small country town, while rain splattered the landscape in cold droplets. Will had been trying to stick close to a dying animal, trying to ease its suffering with a bit of miracle magic and take its soul to heaven. But the creature wouldn't stop, insisting to run away and accept its fate some other way.</p><p>He hurried after it as it headed for the polluted lake nearby, made so by the farms that insisted on using it to drain their lands. But a hand stopped him, black fingernails digging softly into his shoulder, "Lost little angel?" a voice asked, soft but husky, <em>and oh so familiar.</em></p><p>Will's eyes widened, and he turned around, tucking his wings against his spine as the raindrops glittered on the white feathers like diamonds, "Bill? What are you doing here? I'm working!" he cried, smoothing out the long white dress he was wearing and trying to look more presentable.</p><p>"I know, and what better time to see you?" Bill replied, his hand gently cupping his chin as those thin and slitted pupils stared into his beautiful blue orbs. Will blushed, "Can you do me a favor?" he asked, his eyes practically begging him. Bill sighed, "Wiiiilllll" he whined, "You know I can't resist those eyes.... what is it?" he grumped.</p><p>Will beamed and pointed to the dog limping towards the lake, "Save him for me?" he asked, his voice a whisper as sadness filled that beautiful tone. Bill smiled and leaned down, kissing the blemish free and pale cheek, "Of course, my angel, anything for you" he whispered, his snake tongue darting out his mouth and gently licking his ear to sample what was his.</p><p>Will watched him go, the dog whimpering and whining as the demon came forth. Bill summoned a small treat in his hand, "Come on" he called, waving it at him, "Come on, it's okay, there's a good boy" he cooed, trying to appear non-threatening to the pathetic animal. Will kneeled down beside him and waited with bated breath as the dog finally came over, sniffing the treat excitedly, but still timid to accept it.</p><p>The angel made his move, reaching out and plucking the soul from the creature and cuddling it gently as its physical form fell to the ground, "Be at rest, you are loved and you are cared for" he whispered, the soul disappearing up to heaven as it shimmered out his arms.</p><p>Bill watched it go, totally in awe of it all, he had never seen a soul rise to heaven like that, and it all looked so majestic.</p><p>
  <em>Much better than when Hell received its sinners.</em>
</p><p>He pulled Will into a kiss as it distracted him, his fingers in his beautiful blonde hair and his tongue explored every inch of his mouth, "How I missed you, my sweet angel" he whispered, pulling away just to lick his nose. Will giggled and smiled, "I missed you too, you naughty thing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roses (Kill x Liam)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyASdjZE0R0">
    <b>(Song: Roses – The Chainsmokers) </b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>(Liam belongs to my friend)</b>
</p><p>Liam stood up from the large king-sized bed he was sitting on, still draped in the silk dressing gown that matched his pink hair. Kill was asleep under the covers, snoring softly as he dreamed. Such a man was Kill, he gave him everything his heart desired and all he asked for was love, which Liam gladly gave. Some people would have called Liam a hoe, but the feminine boy didn't care for what others thought, and he owned his life happily.</p><p>He rubbed his cheek on the fluffy cuffs of his sleeves and looked over at the ensuite bathroom, the door slightly open from the last time he had been in there.</p><p>
  <em>A bath would be nice.</em>
</p><p>The dressing gown slipped off as he trailed over to the bathroom door, the fabric pooling in a heap at his feet and revealing his naked body. Hickeys, love bites and scratches all fresh from their frivolous love making adorned his skin like art pieces, all beautifully crafted by Kill himself.</p><p>He craved his lovers attention, craved his rough love and his smile, sometimes more than the money the man had, and the tender touch he rarely gave. He ran himself a bath, adding in the expensive bath oils and rose petals that sat in jars on the ledge of the stained glass- window, always fresh and always ready for him. The steam rose up, filling the room with the smell of roses, strong and artificial.</p><p>Once the bath was filled almost to the top, he slipped in, wincing softly as his cuts smarted and protested the hot liquid. </p><p>"Is it really necessary to have it as hot as hell, my love?" came a husky voice from the door. Liam looked up as Kill peered in, and he smirked, "Oh yes, very, can't have a bath if I don't feel like I'm swimming in lava."</p><p>Kill laughed at his joke, "Is there room for two?" he asked, not waiting for an answer as he joined him in the large, spa-like tub he had splurged on just for him. Liam smiled at him, "Always, are you alright? I didn't hurt you too much during our fun? he asked, tilting his head to look at him.</p><p>"Never better, what about you?"</p><p>"Perfectly fine" came Liam's reply, coming over and leaning back into Kills arms. He sighed happily as they wrapped around his waist and brought him closer, his thin frame lost in Kills bulky body, just the way he liked it.</p><p>
  <em>Such safeness he felt, when Kill held him.</em>
</p><p>He tilted his neck to the side as his soft kisses brushed his bruised neck, and reached up with a pale and manicured hand to stroke his cheek gently softly. Kill purred softly, enjoying the obedience and blind loyalty of his lover, "You're making it hard to resist you" he whispered in his ear.</p><p>Liam smiled as the scent of roses grew stronger, </p><p>"Then don't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red Thread (Soulmate AU) (Human Bill x Human Will)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Take the thread,</p><p>And watch it grow,</p><p>Loop 'de' loop,</p><p>And away it goes,</p><p>Seeking out two to bind,</p><p>Helping them both,</p><p>Each other find.</p><p>Will had always seen the red thread that wrapped around his neck and settled at his collarbone like a threatening killer, welding a knife to his throat. As he got older it would pull, but never choked him. He didn't understand why it was there, no one else could see it like he could, and no one else had the same thread as he did.</p><p>But, on one cold Winter's day as snow fell softly and Time Square was bustling with shoppers, everything changed. He had been looking at a display in a shop window, hoping to find a gift for his mother, when the thread unraveled from his neck and tied itself around his wrist. Will looked down as it finished its knot and started to tug him away from the window, its other end disappearing into nothing as it always did. </p><p>He had no choice but to follow it along, avoiding obstacles and people, who he apologized to as he banged into them. "Will you slow down?" he hissed at it, wondering where on Earth it could be taking him. The thread reluctantly headed his ask and slowed down for him, refusing to let him stop even for a second.</p><p>The brand new coffee shop (near the end of his block) appeared in his sights, and the scent of the fresh brew and pastry delights filled his sense. Will halted at the door and looked down, just to make sure this was where it wanted to go,  "Don't tell me you want to stop for coffee" he muttered, opening the door and hurrying inside to warm himself up.</p><p>As he was waiting in line to grab a hot drink, his eyes landed on a blonde male, sitting at a bench by the window and reading the today's newspaper. He was seated not too far from where he was standing, but it wasn't his features he was staring at, or the paper that had him so transfixed.</p><p>It was the long piece of red thread that was wrapped around his wrist,</p><p>And connecting straight with his.</p><p>Will quickly ordered a cup of hot chocolate and sat down opposite him, picking up the thread and gently giving it a tug to get the man's attention. The blonde looked up in shock and Wills heart skipped a beat, "So, you're the fellow at the other end of my thread?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink and burning his tongue on the hot contents. </p><p>"Yes, it appears so, my name's Bill, and you are?"</p><p>"Will."</p><p>Bill chuckled, "You come here often?" he asked, giving him a wink as he finished his cup of earl gray tea. Which was a strange choice for a cafe that usually only made coffee and pastries. Will blushed, "No, but I will now." he answered, stirring the half-melted marshmallows floating in his cup with a wooden spoon. Bill blushed right back and smiled, waiting till Will had finished tending to his drink before he spoke up, "You know, I think I finally understand what it was, the reason we had the thread."</p><p>"Is that so? Enlighten me then."</p><p>"I think you're my soulmate."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. If The World Was Ending, You'd Come Over, Right? (Human Bill x Human Will)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jO2wSpAoxA">(Song: If The World Was Ending - JP Saxe &amp; Julia Michaels)</a>
</p><p>His feet pounded the pavement as fast as he could, his lungs burning and in desperate need of oxygen. But still he didn't stop, Will was on a mission to get home before the nukes landed and all was lost. War had ravaged the neighboring countries for years now until the president of his had declared a nuclear attack not too long ago, on them both. The countries had retaliated, dooming everyone, innocent and guilty.</p><p>His cellphone rang shrilly in his ears as the sky turned red with the looming sunset, smoke trails dancing across the sky as the bombs sailed through the air, heading straight for their small town. He picked up his phone and answered it, the communications line patchy, "I'm coming! Just hold on!" he cried, throwing his phone to the ground as it slowed him down.</p><p>He sprinted around the corner and hurried up the driveway, Bill was waiting for him on the porch, tears running down his face, "WILL!" he cried, leaping into his arms and snuggling into him. Will felt tears run down his own face, and he hugged him back tightly, "It's going to be okay, I'm here" he whispered, kissing him happily and never letting him go.</p><p>
  <em>But if the world was ending<br/>You'd come over, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'd come over and you'd stay the night<br/>Would you love me for the hell of it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All our fears would be irrelevant<br/>If the world was ending<br/><br/>You'd come over, right?<br/><br/></em>
  <em>The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight<br/>And there wouldn't be a reason why<br/>We would even have to say goodbye<br/><br/>If the world was ending<br/>You'd come over, right?<br/><br/></em>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the world was ending<br/>You'd come over, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>(A/N: This one shot was directly inspired by the song)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Promise Me (Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Promise me, promise me you'll get better."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise."</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Bill picked up the photograph from off his bedside table, looking at it with red-ringed eyes and exhaustion, his day clothes grubby and stained. It had been days since he had changed them, days since he had moved from his spot on the bed. His twin brother and himself smiled for the camera as their mother begged them to say cheese, the front door casting sunlight behind them and making them both appear as if they were glowing.</p><p>They had gone out for pizza at their favorite place down the road that day, celebrating their good grades. During lunch Will had fainted, and they had hurried him to the Hospital, abandoning their food and paying for it with far too much cash.</p><p>The news that came next bowled him over like a truck and made his ears ring. His brother, his perfect other half, had cancer. The sickly disease already too late to be treated and far too quick in its growth to remove. It had devastated him to learn Will wouldn't make it, the fifteen-year-old would lose his twin sooner than he wanted to.</p><p>He hugged the photo close to his chest, fresh tears stinging his puffy eyes as they pooled in his pupils and made the world look fuzzy. Will had died a few weeks ago, passing away in his sleep hopped up on drugs and pain relief. </p><p>He wouldn't have felt a thing.</p><p>"Promise me you'll get better?" he whispered, holding in his sobs as he clung to the photo. He waited for an answer, waited for Wills voice to answer him and make him feel better as he sobbed his heart out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I promise."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sacrificial Secrets (Dragon Bill x Sacrifice Will)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will trembled as they tied him up and stuffed him in the cage made of bamboo and vines, a thin layer of straw underneath him. Every year a villager was voted as the sacrifice to the great Dragon that terrorized their lands. It ate their sheep, crops and destroyed things, but it hadn't touched the village, not since a house had been caught in a fiery blast a few years ago.</p><p>They left him a few miles from the village itself, ignoring his screams and begging as he shook the bars and tried to free himself. He wanted his mother, and he wanted to go home, he didn't want to be eaten by a dragon! But they didn't come back, and so he waited, the sun setting over the horizon and casting a chilly wind, which blew through the bars and made him shiver.</p><p>The ground eventually shook and Will peered through the bars and up at the large golden beast as it looked down at him. His blue eyes widened in fear and he started to sob, "Please, please don't eat me..." he cried, grabbing the bars as the tail wrapping around his enclosure and picking him up. The dragon huffed as it saw him shiver, sending a small wave of hot smoke towards him. The heat warmed him up quickly, and he waved a hand to disperse the rest, not too sure if it had been on purpose or not.</p><p>The dragon made its way back to the cave, setting him down on the floor among the bones and half dead animals. Will swallowed thickly. This was it, he was going to be dinner for a dragon. But instead of devouring him, cage and all, the dragon opened the door and slipped a tail around his waist, picking him up and bringing him to eye level.</p><p>Will sobbed, fear rolling off him in waves as he struggled to get free, but he couldn't move a muscle and went limp instead, accepting his fate and wishing for a painless death. The dragon reached up a clawed hand and gently wiped away the tears, making a small whining noise as if sad that he was scared. It set him down on the ground and shrank before his eyes, turning into a humanoid form which was barely viewable in the cave's darkness.</p><p>Before he knew it, a boy had replaced the hulking beast, "Don't cry!" he cried, coming over and taking his hands in his, "I'm not going to eat you!"</p><p>"Y-Your not?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"B-But..." Will faltered, looking into the golden eyes of the former dragon, "What are you going to do to me then?" he asked, Bill pointed to the cave entrance, the starry sky outside just visible, "You're welcome to go home, but, since you're a sacrifice, it would be best if I took you to the village nearby, they'll take you in. Or you can stay with me?"</p><p>"You're really not going to eat me?"</p><p>Bill put his hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at him, gently stroking his face with his very warm thumbs, "No, I don't eat people." Will blushed and pulled away, "Can I stay here, just for the night? Please? I'm cold..."</p><p>"Of course, my name's Bill, by the way, what's yours?"</p><p>"Will. What are you? Boy or beast?"</p><p>Bill laughed, "I'm both, tis but a curse that was put on me when I was younger."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Why? It wasn't your fault. Now, come here, I run a tad hotter than the average human, I'll hold you till you fall asleep, keep you warm for the night" Bill said, pulling him into a hug and lying down with him on a bed of soft heather that was piled nearby. Will blushed, finding this very awkward and strange, but Bill was very warm and it wasn't like anyone else would find out.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>(A/N: Comment below of you want a Part 2 for this one shot)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bandages (Reverse Falls)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mason Gleeful and his sister had moved into their Great Uncle's house about a week ago, but it wasn't the endless corridors or fancy clothing they made him wear that was bothering him. It was the butler that Stanford kept around, his eyes covered by bandages wrapped around his head. The blue-haired man was quiet, did his job, and didn't bother them unless they needed him. He seemed to be able to see without issue, which took Mason by surprise.</p><p>"What's under your bandages? How come you can still see without it?" he questioned, ambushing William in the hallway as the man was tending to his chores. Will smiled, turning to look at him and making a shiver run down his spine, "I'm afraid, Master Mason, that I cannot tell you, if it worries you, you need not be scared."</p><p>"But!-"</p><p>"Leave the man alone, Mason, go and get started on your homework!" Ford snapped, appearing behind him swiftly and without a sound. Mason whirled around and growled, storming off to do as he was told. Once he had left, it was only then that Will focused his attention on his Master, tilting his head to the side as he waited for his words. Fords glasses flashed as the light from above hit them just so, the tint to the lens hiding those emotionless blue eyes of his, "Take it off, now."</p><p>"Master-"</p><p>"TAKE IT OFF!"</p><p>Will set down the cloth he had been using to wipe down the dusty picture frames that lined the walls, his pale fingers reaching up to undo the tape holding the strips around his head in place. Ford watched them unravel and fall to the floor, then looked into the huge, galaxy eye that adorned his face like a large jewel, "So pretty, why must you hide it?" he asked, greed in his tone of voice.</p><p>"I didn't wish to scare the children, sir."</p><p>Ford put a hand to his pale and freckled cheek, running a finger underneath the starry pupil as it looked at him cautiously, "No need to hide, William, those children can't be coddled by society, I simply won't have it" he declared, wanting so badly to gouge the eye out of his head and watch the demon squirm.</p><p>Will felt a shiver go down his spine, "If that is what you wish, then so it shall be, Master."</p><p>Ford gave him a nod and dropped his hand, "Get back to work" he ordered, sauntering off with his cape swishing at his heels as he disappeared down the hall. Will picked the cloth back up and wiped clean the next picture frame, his huge eye staring back at him. It would only be a matter of time before Ford made his move, only a matter of time before those bandages would permanently hide the damage his Master would create.</p><p>And his all-seeing eye would sit in a jar upon Stanford's shelf like a prized possession.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Petals In The Sink, Blood On His Hands (WillFord) (Hanahaki AU) (Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood ran down his chin and stained his pointed teeth red as it dripped into the porcelain sink he was standing over. Nestled in the plughole was a bloodied clump of blue rose petals, unburdened by it owners pain as the demon heaved up yet another ball of soft flowers to accompany it.</p><p>He watched it fall, splattering red all over the mirror as it landed, and making a mess  over the counter as he sobbed and gripped the sink tightly with his hands. Thorns were growing in his lungs, each breath he took painful and strained as the infection grew.</p><p>Someone rapped on the door and he hurriedly grabbed for his pale blue handkerchief, wiping away the blood from the reflective surface as Fords called for him, muffled from behind the closed door. He ran the cold tap, desperately washing away the petals to hide the evidence he was sick, and taking care to make sure every insignificant speck went down the drain.</p><p>Ford opened the door just as he was finishing up, "William? Is something the matter?" he asked, standing there uncertainly, but still with the grace and respect he believed he deserved. Will shook his head, his fingers still shaking from the episode, "N-No, sir" he replied, "I'm fine."</p><p>"Good, then stop dawdling and get back to work" the man replied, ushering him out the bathroom and back to his duties. Stanford watched him go, noticing the pale sheen to his skin and the blood on the corners of his mouth. He waited till his servant was gone before he walked into the small ensuite bathroom to have look around.</p><p>Nothing seemed out of place, everything sparkling clean as always. He was just about to leave when a small blue petal caught his eye, still lodged into the plug hole and barely hanging on. He pulled it out and held it up to the light, his face never leaving that blank expression as he twirled it in his fingers.</p><p>~</p><p>Will stood by the door of his bedroom late that night, eyes wavering dizzily as he tried to stay upright. The infection was already making it hard for him to breathe, absorbing his energy and making him tired in the process, but now it was making his head spin and movements weaker. His skin was taking on a more greenish tinge and he could feel roots underneath his skin, hurting each time he moved a muscle as they wrapped around the joints and ligaments. </p><p>He hated to admit that this was happening, hated to admit to his Master that he was in love with him. Stanford wouldn't care, wouldn't help him when he needed it. He was the heartless type to watch him bleed to death as the rose bushes sprouted through his skin.</p><p>He hurried over to the bathroom that was connected to his small bedroom and shakily turned the knob with his trembling hands. He didn't make it to the sink in time, doubling over and falling to his knees as the roses inside his lungs made their way up his windpipe and strangled him. He coughed and heaved, and spat out the flower petals onto the tiled floor, now complete with thorns and stem. </p><p>
  <em>The Hanahaki was getting worse.</em>
</p><p>He laid down on the cool surface of the pristine floor, smearing blood across the tiles as he reached for the rose. The petals were limp, but healthy, a beautiful blue just like his Master's eyes. He smiled sadly as he twirled it in his fingers, his heart bursting with longing for something he knew wouldn't happen.</p><p>He cried out in pain as the first branch pushed through his skin and curled around his waist, flowers opening up along the thorny stems as his feelings fueled its growth. He panted heavily, his chest rising and falling as he turned on his side to try to ease the pain, but nothing seemed to work, and everything made it worse.</p><p>Tears ran down his face as he looked up into the lights, the brightness hurting his eyes and making them sting. His skin mottled as the chlorophyll spread, the plant seeking sunlight and making food from the unnatural warmth above him. The process was accelerating at a faster rate now, unable to be slowed by its victim.</p><p>Stanford didn't hear his cries for help, nor his screams of pain. But when morning came and Will didn't rise to fix breakfast, it was only then he discovered what had become of his servant.</p><p>The unmoving body was lying on the bathroom floor of the small bedroom he had allowed the demon to sleep in. The Hanahaki encasing it in the roots that had grown so swiftly overnight. William was dead, eyes wide and unstaring through the foliage, and a single blue rose still clutched in his fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Perfugium (Will Cipher, Asylum AU) (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain lashed the windows of the Reverse Falls Asylum, bringing with it lightening that lit up the skies, and thunder than rattled the windows, and made the occupants whimper. The staff did their best to sooth its patients, leaving little to the way of monitoring for their newest member: William Cipher. He had been brought in by his family, his twin brother waiting in the car with a sad look on his face as his parents led the pajama-clad teen inside.</p><p>William had been muttering words under his breath and clinging to his mother's arm the entire trip there, not listening to him or their father. He ignored the sweets and video-games his twin offered him and watched the world go by out the window as his mother gently ran a finger over his hand soothingly.</p><p>It was no lie that Will's mental health had degraded since he had been kidnapped a year ago, the man who had taken him now sitting behind bars for the rest of his life. Stanford Gleeful had kidnapped, used, manipulated and raped many young boys in the past ten years, murdering them when he had no need for them, and discarding their bodies in the woods behind his Manor.</p><p>Thankfully William had been the last and had survived the ordeal, but at what cost? A few months after his rescue it was clear just how much help the boy needed, and his parents had bought him to the Asylum.</p><p>A week into his stay and the facility had their hands full, he'd run away from the staff, claiming that his Master was coming for him, leading him to be sedated more times than was needed. Therapy helped, Soos and Wendy doing their best to keep Will calm and happy with different treatments, while Stan, one of the older staff members, tried to get through the shield Will had built around his mind.</p><p>He had have trouble eating and interacting with people and patients, insisting on helping out the kitchen staff with meal preps, and the janitor with his tasks. When they had tried to get him to stop, he would have a tantrum, insisting that his Master wouldn't be happy about him being lazy.</p><p>While the storm raged on, Will padded down the hallway, bare-feet cold and chilly from the lack of socks, and his gray pajamas wrinkled from sleep. He crept past the nurses' station, past the patients' rooms, and finally slipped out the front door, still not locked for the evening. Mason frowned as he watched the cameras and called for Soos on the intercom, "Mr Ramirez? Mr Cipher has exited the facility. Can you and Miss Corduroy retrieve him before he hurts himself?"</p><p>
  <em>"Copy that."</em>
</p><p>Will waited on the grass patiently, wind whipping his hair and thunder ravaging the skies above. His Master would come for him soon, take him back home to the Manor on the hill and keep him safe. He waited quietly and stock still; the rain chilling him to the bone as it fell heavily, and wincing as the lightening blinded him.</p><p>He heard the Asylum doors open with a creak, and he turned his head to see two of the staff standing on the steps, both wearing their hospital scrubs with colourful patterns. "Will! Come back inside, buddy, it's too wet!" Soos called, not wanting to scare the boy into running off anymore than he had done. Wendy nodded, "How about you wait out here when it's day time? Yeah?"</p><p>"Day time? Master won't care what time it is, or the weather problems, he'll come for me when he wants too" he answered, turning his head back to stare back at the road. Wendy pulled a capped syringe from her pocket and looked at Soos, "I'll sedate him, you get the crisis room ready?"</p><p>Soos nodded and went back inside to set up, leaving Wendy to deal with Will. The young woman hurried over to Will and stood beside him, tying up her long hair as it flew everywhere, "Will, come on, kiddo, it's too cold, you'll catch you death out here"</p><p>"Master will come for me, I must be ready."</p><p>"Your Master is locked away, he's not coming."</p><p>"Yes, he is! He has magic! No bars can hold him!" Will cried, getting stressed out by the argument as his fists curled up tightly. Wendy uncapped the needle and jabbed it into Will's neck, restraining him with her other arm so he wouldn't hurt himself.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry, buddy. But you need to calm down, get some rest, you're safe, no one can hurt you anymore."</p><p>Will whimpered and sank down into the drug-induced sleep, going limp in Wendy's grip as the effects took hold. The red-haired woman smiled sadly and picked him up, cradling him carefully as she headed back inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Perfugium (Will Cipher, Asylum AU) (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill held the box of Lego and small packet of blue hair dye in his hands, his mother and father behind him as they headed to the front doors of the Asylum Will was being kept in. Today would be the first time he was going to visit his brother. After many weeks of waiting.</p><p>"Is he going to be all nutty again?" he asked, looking up at his mom with a sad expression.</p><p>She smiled sadly and placed a hand on his head, "Stan said he was doing better, I'm sure he'll be fine, dear. Now, go inside, there's a good boy" she replied, ushering him into the entrance hall. Stan was waiting in his bright green scrubs by the receptionist desk, the green pattern covered in blue pine trees. William was at his side. </p><p>The boy beamed and ran to his parents, hugging them both, and Bill, "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you" he said, repeating the sentence until his father shushed him with a chuckle. "We missed you too, son," he replied, kissing the top of his head and hugging him happily.</p><p>Stan smiled, "See, I told you he's been doing well, finally getting through that wall"</p><p>"Masters been helping me! See! He's not bad!"</p><p>Everyone went silent and Stan grimaced, "No, William, what did I tell you? I'm not Stanford, I'm his brother, remember? Twins, like you and Bill" he explained. Will blinked and rubbed his eyes, "I... Oh, sorry, I forgot..." he whispered, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em>They sure looked the same.</em>
</p><p>"It's okay, pal."</p><p>Bill held up the box of Lego and the hair dye, "How about we dye your hair blue and play with some Lego? Yeah? Dad got you this box special from the toy store, isn't it great?"</p><p>Will took the box and nodded, rushing off to his bedroom in his distraction for some fun. Bill followed quickly, giving his parents a nod as he left them to it. Stan watched them go and leaned on the desk with a heavy sigh, "I'm <em>so </em>sorry, he's been doing that since he got here, gets confused and thinks I'm him.... I need a makeover."</p><p>Will's mother chuckled, "Maybe dye your hair blue? If there's any left?"</p><p>"Maybe. So, would you two like to see his progress charts?"</p><p>The two nodded, "Yes, please, if it would help?" the father replied. Stan ushered them to his office, giving Wendy a wave of his hand to go make sure the two brothers were okay. She obeyed without question and found them in the bathroom, blue dye everywhere and Will wriggling at his brother's touch.</p><p>"Are you guys okay in here?"</p><p>Bill nodded, "I need a little help, Will won't sit still."</p><p>Wendy kneeled down to Wills height, "Hey pal, your brother wants to dye your hair blue, can you sit really still for him?" she asked, passing him a small treat from his pocket. Will froze in his seat at her words and took the candy, "Sorry Bill, I won't do it again"</p><p>"It's fine, so how's the food?"</p><p>"The food is fine, how is school?"</p><p>"School's great, Tads been asking about you, he wants to know if you're okay"</p><p>"I'm fine, I want to go home"</p><p>"You can come home when you're better."</p><p>"I want my Master..." Will replied, trailing off as he retreated back into his head and started fiddling with his fingers. Wendy sighed as he dropped the candy onto the floor, his brain no longer registering its existence, "That was good, Bill, he was out here longer this time, well done" she said, gently holding onto Wills upper arm as he started tapping at the arm of the chair repetitively. </p><p>Bill felt tears come to his eyes as he finished up with the hair dye and promptly ran from the room when he was done. Will watched him go and whimpered, "Bill, no, come back" he cried, struggling to get up from the chair as he sank half in and half out of the barrier around his mind. Wendy helped him up and the now blue-haired boy ran off after his twin as she hurried to clean up the mess left behind.</p><p>He found Bill seated by one of the potted plant in the hallway, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head hidden as he sobbed. Bill stiffened as he felt Wills arms around him, relaxing only when he pulled him into a hug, "No sad, Master doesn't like it" Will said quietly, looking around just in case Ford had heard them.</p><p>Bill sobbed harder, but kept quiet, "I know, I'm so sorry... Will, I-"</p><p>"Shhh, you must be quiet, Master doesn't like it when we cry."</p><p>Bill went quiet, snuggling into Will's chest as the boy hugged him and tried to sooth whatever hurt his twin was feeling. Will rubbed his back and leaned his head on his, he wasn't sure why Bill was upset, but hugs helped, that much he knew.</p><p>~</p><p>Stan followed the officer down the long stretch of hallway, cells lining the walls and filled with all sorts of nasty offenders. He wrinkled his nose as they stared at him, their eyes flashing with malice and anger as they leered at him through the bars.</p><p>"Right down the end, you have five minutes" the officer said boredly, gesturing to the other end of the hallway. Stan grumped, wondering why they wouldn't come with. It wasn't that he feared his twin, oh no, he just didn't want to be alone with him now that he knew what he had done.</p><p>He completed the trip and stood in front of his sibling's cell, a frown on his face and his hands behind his back, still dressed in the scrubs he had worn to work today. Ford smirked from the bed in the corner, his body now clothed in an orange jumpsuit rather than the fine outfits he usually traversed about in, "Finally come to visit me? Pathetic. What do they want you to do? Counsel me?"</p><p>"No, I simply came to see how you were holding up. Prison garb really doesn't suit you, you know? What did you do when they made you wear it? Have a tantrum? I bet you miss your cape."</p><p>"Very funny, how's William?"</p><p>"None of your business, you've already ruined his life enough"</p><p>Ford's lip curled, "Oh? But from what I've heard he's pining for me, such a sweet boy."</p><p>"You disgust me, how could you!?"</p><p>"Tut tut, brother dearest, don't lose your cool, you're a Gleeful, show some pride and uphold your character"</p><p>"Character!? YOU RAPED AND MURDERED INNOCENT BOYS!"</p><p>"I did them a favor."</p><p>Stan's eye twitched, and he clenched his fists, trying not to lunge at him through the bars and strangle his idiotic brother, "You're fucked in the head, you know that? I'd have you carted off to my insane asylum, but people would have a fit, and I will not be endangering my charges"</p><p>"Good, I don't need to be incarcerated into your place of 'helping' I'm perfectly sane"</p><p>"SANE!? YOU'RE NOT SANE! UGHH! You know what? Fuck this, I came to visit you to be nice, but you're just being a selfish jerk, have fun rotting in here for the rest of your life!" Stan growled, storming back out the doors and ignoring the guards as they asked him what was wrong.</p><p>He never wanted to see his twin again,</p><p>But he also desperately wanted to help him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Untouched By A Human Hand (Human Bill, Merman Will)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue scales flickered in the sunlight, shining in the warm rays as Will sunbathed on the rock at the edge of the lake. It had been awhile since he had been able to do this, the lake was usually taken over by humans in the Summer time. Since the outbreak it had been left alone, untouched by a human hand in weeks as all the land-walking inhabitants stayed inside. He enjoyed the peace and quiet, and the sounds of nature; the world was quiet here and it suited him perfectly. </p><p>His eyes snapped open to the sound of footsteps crunching along the twigs and leaves, his second eyelids opening up to reveal those baby blue orbs. A teenager entered the clearing, blonde hair filthy and his clothes the same, a large backpack on his back and a long tent tucked under his arm.</p><p>Bill was his name, and he had been kicked out of the house and left on the empty streets to fend for himself. The neighbors had tutted behind their curtains, watching him pick up his belongings and trail down the pavement sadly, his mother yelling at him from the window. The reason for being kicked out? Bill had come out as gay to his heavily-devoted-christian mother, and she had been disgusted with him, urging him to pack his gear and leave immediately.</p><p>And leave he did.</p><p>He left the city limits, making his way to the woods with his stolen tent, intending on setting up camp in the woods until he could find a job and get enough money to rent a room. The freshwater lake he had come across was utterly picturesque, and it amazed him more than the surroundings. He looked around as he heard a splash and narrowed his eyes as he saw a flicker of fish scales.</p><p>"H-Hello?" he called out, wondering if anyone was around. But no one answered his voice, and the woods stayed quiet, "Hmm, must have been a branch or something..." he muttered to himself, starting to set up the tent so he could have a nap after his long and exhausting walk. Will watched him like a crocodile, half his head poking out the water as his ear fins twitched away the flies that buzzed across the algae covered surface. The freshwater lake was home to fish, eels, bugs, dragonflies and himself, a lone merman with no memory of his past.</p><p>
  <em>How had he ended up here? </em>
</p><p>He couldn't remember, just the subtle feeling of abandonment remained and the painful ache of loneliness. He sniffed the air as he caught the scent of tuna the boy was eating from a can nearby. He had finally hoisted the tent up after many delays, and was now sitting inside it, the flap open to reveal the landscape, quiet and undisturbed as he munched away at his dinner.</p><p>
  <em>Was he staying here for a bit? Or living here?</em>
</p><p>Will grumped and snatched a fish as it swam passed his nose, he would tolerate visitors, but actual humans living here with him was where he drew the line.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Switching Sides (Part 1) (Reverse Falls, Switched)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of dripping pipes caught his ears, and for a second he wondered if his bedroom had a leak somewhere. But the soft silk sheets of his bed weren't surrounding him like they should be, instead he felt a chilly breeze on his skin and the cold metal of chains on his wrists. He opened his eyes and immediately flinched in shock, hundreds of eyes were watching him, each one glowing blue in the darkness with their pupils turned to him. </p><p>"What the hell is going on here!? WILL! GET DOWN HERE AND LET ME GO AT ONCE!" he yelled, tugging at the chains he was connected too as he tried to stand up. Will appeared before him at his call, a sinister smile on his face and his eyes glowing along with the ones on the walls. He was dressed in <em>his </em>clothes rather than the servant's uniform, the cape floating out behind him, rather than dragging along the ground.</p><p>"Tsk tsk, Stanford, haven't I taught you any manners? Is that any way to talk to your Master?"</p><p>"Master? What on earth are you blabbering on about!? Release me at once!" he growled, not in the mood for the 'fun' and games. <em>If this was the twins idea of a joke, so help them he would flay them alive!</em></p><p>But, instead of reaching for the chains to free him, as he would have thought and helping him to his feet. Will summoned a whip in his hands, slicking back his long blue hair with magic and grinning down at him with a look that had never, in his entire life, crossed the demon's face before.</p><p>"William?"</p><p>"What do pets get when they're disobedient, Stanford? Hmm? They get punished, don't they?" Will tutted, kneeling down and grabbing onto his face with a gloved hand. Ford gritted his teeth as the leather-clad fingers clutched his face tightly, a thumb stroking his unshaven cheek almost lovingly. </p><p>He let out a disgusted grunt as Wills long and flat tongue slithered out his mouth, and licked his cheek, the forked-end flicking the skin like it would a sweet lollipop as it withdrew. Satisfied in his taste test, the demon stood back up, gracefully leaning on the balls of his heels as he readied the whip,</p><p>"You're welcome to scream, in fact, I recommend it."</p><p>~</p><p>Will threw him into the kitchen, ignoring the complaints and protests issuing from his mouth in a torrent of vile curses and anger. "Get on with your chores, Stanford, I won't say it again!" he growled, sauntering from the room with a swish of his cape and heading back to where he had been, before Ford had so rudely called for him.</p><p>Mason looked down at the man as he got to his feet, blood still staining his torn uniform from the nasty punishment he had previously endured, "W-What did you d-do now, Grunkle Ford?" he asked, his hands covered in soapy water from the dishes. There was a tall pile of plates stacked beside the sink he was standing at, bowls, cups and cutlery that all had to be cleaned and put away. Will and his demons pals were gluttonous drunkards when it came time to party.</p><p>Ford stood up, wincing as he fixed the outfit he was wearing and stretching his back, "Why are you stuttering, boy? You never used too, something wrong?" he asked, looking around the kitchen with a curled lip. What an absolute shit hole this place had turned into, there were dirty dishes, unwashed floors and what appeared to be a months worth of trash overflowing in the bin by the pantry.</p><p>Mason turned back around to the sink to continue his unending work of cleaning, "I w-wouldn't aggravate Master W-William so early, Grunkle Ford, y-you know h-he gets meaner after a f-few drinks. T-Take out the t-trash for me, will you? Last n-nights dishes are g-going to take a-awhile"</p><p>"No! I will not be doing peasants work! What is going on here!? I wake up to find not only has<em> my </em>servant turned around and taken over<em> my</em> life, but he's whipped me, disrespected me and turned <em>you </em>into a stuttering mess... where's Mabel?"</p><p>"Mabel died a f-few months ago..."</p><p>"What? How!?"</p><p>"Punishment w-went to f-far. L-Look, if y-you're not who y-you say y-you are, then t-talk to Master William. He'll help y-you."</p><p>"That blithering idiot better help, this isn't right!"</p><p>"If y-you s-say so. He's in the ballroom, w-with his f-friends."</p><p>Ford yanked the chains on his wrists out the way as they threatened to trip him and hurried out the kitchen, his left eye twitching as he tried to control his anger. It wasn't apparent if Will had taken over, or if he himself has fallen into a Parallel World where Will ruled rather than him. But either way he wouldn't stand for this, he wanted his life back and he wasn't going to stop until he got it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Switching Sides (Part 2) (Reverse Falls, Switched)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the silk sheets he was under, the second being his Master standing over him with a worried expression and dressed in a servant's uniform. "Master?" he whispered, confusion on his face as he tried desperately to wake up and think with his sluggish brain. Will placed a hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature as well as checking his vitals with a bit of magic, "Your t-temperature is fine, what's the m-matter? Are you f-feeling okay? You're not the one to s-sleep in like this."</p><p>Stanford jolted out of bed, panic setting in, no wonder his Master was here, this wasn't his bed! "I'm sorry, Master! I must have fallen asleep in here! Please have mercy!" he begged, his hands clasped together as if in prayer, and his body shaking from head to toe.</p><p>"Mercy? What's the m-matter with you? Are you s-sleep-walking?"</p><p>Ford made eye contact, the blue orbs widening as he took him all in. He seemed calmer and more relaxed than his Master, and he wasn't wearing the fancy attire he trooped about in either, "You're not my Master."</p><p>"And you're n-not my Stanford."</p><p>"Where am I?"</p><p>"Gleeful Manor, come on, let's get you dr-dressed, I'm sure <em>my</em> Master w-wouldn't mind if you borrowed a few things, can't h-have you trailing around in p-pajamas all day..." Will replied, taking a few things out the chest of drawers and passing them over. Ford gingerly took the clothes as they were offered, his fingers feeling the soft and stiff fabrics, "I haven't worn these things in years..." he whispered.</p><p>"Oh? Why n-not?"</p><p>"Master William wears them now."</p><p>~</p><p>Will set the plate of food down on the table in front of him and sat down on the opposite side, "So, you're telling me, that w-when<em> your</em> Stanford summoned the v-version of me, he just t-took over?"</p><p>"Yes, just the house, he took over the house and the garden. It wasn't how I expected things to go, but it's been a long time since I summoned him, and now everything is chaos. My niece is dead, my nephew is a stuttering mess and hasn't left the house in years, the house is falling apart..." Ford replied, picking at the food uninterested. </p><p>Will nudged the edge of the plate with a finger, "At least try t-to eat something, p-please?" he asked. The man nodded and took a bite, smiling softly as Will smiled back at him, "You really aren't like my Master, are you?"</p><p>"N-No, I'm not."</p><p>~</p><p>"William!" Ford cried, standing at the doorway to the Ballroom with his hands behind his back and a sour expression on his face. Will looked up from his seat on the stage, the demon lounging across the throne without a care for proper etiquette or manners, and drinking from a galaxy-patterned bottle, "Excuse me? Didn't I just punish you for being disrespectful? What is it, Stanford?" he growled, using magic to bring him closer.</p><p>Ford stumbled on the flooring as he tried to avoid the glass and passed out demons that littered it, "I'm <em>not</em> your Stanford!" he cried, digging his feet into the ground as he came to a stop at the foot of the stage.</p><p>"Oh?" Will floated over to him on his front, grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat as he leaned on his hands, "Prove it to me, pet." he cooed, poking his forehead with a smirk. Ford gave an exasperated growl, "Read my mind, my memories!"</p><p>Will sighed and placed his hands on his temples, the bottle he had been holding floating beside him, "If you insist, if I find out you're lying to me I'll throw you in the lake, my piranhas are hungry you know? And I wouldn't want my precious pets to starve."</p><p>Ford swallowed thickly and waited patiently as Will sifted through his mind, his eyes taking in the mess around him. It was just as much of a shit hole as the kitchen and he'd hate to think of what the rest of the house looked like.</p><p>"Well, you're right, you aren't mine, I wonder where mine could be?"</p><p>"Idiot, he's obviously in my dimension."</p><p>"Don't be rude, Stanford" Will replied, flicking his nose with a finger and throwing the empty bottle of alcohol at the wall. It crashed upon impact and made him cringe as the pieces rained down onto the scratched up marble flooring. Will raised his hand and opened a portal, yawning with bordem and no doubt tiredness as he floated towards it, </p><p>"Come along then, let's get this all sorted out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Switching Sides (Part 3) (Reverse Falls, Switched)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had both returned to the bedroom after breakfast to get something more softer for Ford to wear, the stiff fabrics hurting his scarred skin, much the same as it did with Wills own. “Can I try this on?” the man asked, gesturing to the cape hanging neatly in its place. Will chuckled softly, “I d-don’t think so, w-where’s yours?”</p><p>“Master William wears it.”</p><p>“Oh... well, I guess m-maybe you could? I m-mean you are Stanford... technically” Will muttered, trying to think if it was a loophole he could get through or not. Ford took that as a yes and carefully picked it up, old memories of wearing such splendor flickering in his head and he sighed sadly, missing the old days. Will helped him get it on and he grinned at himself smugly in the mirror, it still looked good on him, despite his physical changes.</p><p>“You really are a l-lot skinnier than m-my Master”</p><p>“I don’t get to eat much.”</p><p>“C-Could you take it o-off now? I’d rather not have my Master find out, I could g-get into trouble.”</p><p>Ford sighed and carefully took it off, “I understand” he replied, giving it back to the blue-haired male to put away. Will put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, if you’re brave enough, like I know you can be, you can get your house, and your life back” he said, with not a stutter to be heard in those soft spoken words. Ford blinked, “Maybe I could have done a long time ago, Will. But not anymore... there’s too much at risk.”</p><p>“STANFORD! COME ON OUT! I KNOW YOU’RE HERE!”</p><p>Both servants looked at each other in shock, then hurried out the room, making their way down the steps quickly but gracefully to greet their Masters that were waiting for them to appear. Will smiled as he noticed his Stanford standing stiffly by a version of him, and he had to suppress a snort at how ridiculous the other Will looked dressed as Ford.</p><p>
  <em>So, that's how he'd look?</em>
</p><p>The other Will grinned greedily and tugged his Stanford over to him, snapping his fingers so both Fords were returned to their proper attires, and the chains were returned to their owner, “There, I must be going now” he said happily, hoisting his Ford over his shoulder and opening the portal back up. Servant Ford waved goodbye as they disappearing through it, and Will politely waved back.</p><p>His Stanford growled deeply and stalked up the stairs, “I’m going to take a shower, make me some tea for when I get out” he ordered, “Oh, and bring me the first aid kit, I have wounds that need to be attended too.”</p><p>Will bowed, “Y-Yes sir!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sick (Slight WillFord)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Will didn't appear with breakfast that sunny Sunday morning like he usually did, Stanford grew angry, and more concerned as the time ticked by. Wills usual lateness period stretched further and further out of range as he tapped his hand against the covers of his bed, and counted the seconds in his head. When he realized that William wouldn't be coming, he slipped out from underneath the silk sheets and took a shower. After dressing in his day clothes and making sure he was looking respectable, he headed to the servant's quarters to suss out what was going on.</p><p>Will didn’t answer his voice when he opened the door, and his curtains were still drawn, a tiny slither of sunshine shining through the gap in the middle. He opened the curtains with a sharp tug and looked over at the bed, Will’s mess of baby-blue hair poking out from underneath the crisp-white blankets. His small form was curled up underneath them and not a movement could be seen apart from the peaceful ‘up and down’ as he breathed.</p><p>He swiftly tugged the blankets away from his face and shook his shoulder, knowing it would rouse his lazy servant, “William, dear, wake up.”</p><p>Will made a small, soft noise at the sound of his voice and turned over as he sensed movement behind him, “Master?” he questioned, his voice strained and sore sounding as he looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“You’re extremely late to make breakfast, pray tell me you have an excellent excuse?”</p><p>“Breakfast? But... it’s only-”</p><p>“7 am, you’re late, what’s the matter with you?”</p><p>Will sniffled, his head pounding with a headache, “I, I don’t feel very well, sir...”</p><p>Stanford placed a hand firmly on his forehead and mentally sighed as he felt the intense heat on the back of his hand, “You're warm, I shall get Fiddleford to check you over, stay here while I fetch him.”</p><p>Fiddleford checked his vitals, his temperature and poked and prodded him till he was sure he knew what was going on, his doctors bag lying open on the floor beside him, “He’s not lying, he’s sick, flu, bad one too” he said, looking up at Stanford as he snapped it closed. Stanford took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face as he thought of a plan, “William will stay in bed and get better, he won't be going back to work until he is well enough.”</p><p>His servant tried to sit up as the final decision was laid out on the table, but Fiddleford pushed him back down and tucked him in somewhat roughly to get him to stay.</p><p>“But, Master?” Will whispered, “My chores, I-.”</p><p>“They can wait, you are in no shape to be attending to your duties. When you are better you shall just have to work twice as hard to catch up on what you've missed, is that clear?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good, get some rest, that's an order” Stanford said stiffly, sweeping from the room with a swish of his cape and not a second glance. Fiddleford stood up and looked at Will over his shoulder as he leaned down to pick up his bag from off the floor, “Rest up, William.” he replied, leaving the room in almost the same exact motion as Stanford had done,</p><p>
  <em>Minus the cape.</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Will woke to a cold cloth on his forehead and blearily opened his eyes to see his Master looming above him. He smiled softly, “What’s going on?” he whispered, trying to roll onto his back as it ached from being in the same position for so long. Stanford helped him to turn, “You're feverish, I’m trying to cool you down, dear. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Will obeyed, drifting in and out of consciousness each time Stanford replaced the cloth to a cooler side, the slightest touch waking him briefly. He heard the occasional chatter from the man, and sometimes Fiddleford came by with medicine to try to speed up the healing process. But the only thing on his mind was that his Master was being so kind and seemed genuinely worried about his well-being. Either that or he was just eager to get him back to work so he wouldn’t have to make his own food. He knew Fiddleford was only being nice to try to impress Stanford, that man enjoyed the praise just as much as he did. It often led to jealousy and rudeness whenever the two were alone, and Fiddleford grew rather smug whenever Will was scolded.</p><p>~</p><p>When he awoke next, it was dark in his stuffy bedroom, a small lit candle was burning low on his nightstand. Outside the Manor a storm was raging, lashing the windows with water and making the house shudder as thunder rumbled above. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes, his head heavy and his forehead a bit damp from sweating under the thick blankets.</p><p>
  <em>His Master must have added them to his bed to keep him warm.</em>
</p><p>He got out of bed and padded over to the door, smiling with relief as a burst of refreshing air washed over his feverish body when he opened it. He stood there for a few moments to enjoy it before he made his way sluggishly down the hall, his nightgown sticking to his skin. He desperately wanted a proper shower, but in order to do that he’d need permission from his Master. Stanford was usually in his study at this hour, most likely catching up on his work and avoiding sleep.</p><p>Will knocked on his door weakly, the smaller male leaning on the frame as he waited for his Master to let him in. Ford looked up from his work at the sound of the knock, “Come in” he replied, setting his late dinner down as he expected Fiddleford to appear for attention. Instead Will opened the door, looking a bit worse for wear and wobbly on his feet, “Why are you out of bed, dear?”</p><p>“Can I have a shower, please?” Will asked, trying to focus on him as his head spun in circles. He must have fallen over, because the next thing he knew his Master’s arms were around him and he wasn’t standing upright. “If you’re so adamant that you want a shower, then yes, you may have one. But I don’t think you’re in any fit state to be doing so alone”</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>“I’ll help you take a bath.”</p><p>The blush to his face reddened, and this time not with the fever that was already flushing his cheeks a tomato red colour, “Okay” he whispered, allowing Stanford to carry him to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shiver (Pure WillFord)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Pure WillFord is Ford Pines x Will Cipher)</b>
</p><p>Ford woke to the bed shaking softly and opened his eyes to find Will shivering and obviously cold. He reached out and grabbed him gently by the waist, scooping him up and into his arms in the hopes his body heat would warm him up. Wills hands were the most cold, so he wrapped his hands around them and stroked the pale skin till the chilliness disappeared from his slender fingers.</p><p>William stopped shivering moments later, a heavy sigh the sign that he was thankful, despite having not woken up at his touch. Ford smiled softly and kissed the back of his neck, happy that Will was more trusting enough of him that he didn’t wake at the slightest touch. It had been rocky at first, their relationship difficult to maneuver through, despite both of them loving each other. </p><p>They took their time, making each feel more safe, until a touch no longer made them flinch, till a kiss made them more relaxed... till the soft-spoken words made them feel loved all the way through. It had taken Will a bit more time to heal than him, but the puppet strings that had wrapped around his wrists eventually untied themselves.</p><p>The crickets chirped outside loudly and the warm summer air caressed the messy shack like a warm blanket. The full moon shone high above the treetops, casting a soft glow over the forest of Gravity Falls. Ford closed his eyes again, hoping to get some sleep before Will woke at his ungodly hour of 5 am. It had never come to his mind that he’d get to be happy like this, Bill’s tough love and his own heavy devotion to him had really done a number. </p><p>
  <em>Bouncing back had been difficult.</em>
</p><p>But now that he had Will, now that he had someone who genuinely loved him, he never wanted to go back to before. His broken heart was mended, mended with blue stitches and not a yellow band-aid. Beating for William.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Silent (Reverse Falls, Gore Warning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzGPlnXMSVk">
    <em>(Song: Thoughts &amp; Prayers - Grandson)</em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No thoughts, no prayers,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't bring back what's no longer there,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silent are damned,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The body count is on your heads."</em>
</p><p>Blood dripped from the serrated-edged knife and onto the blue carpet that stayed soft under his bare feet. Stanford's body lay a few inches away, unresponsive and covered in stab wounds. Will had thought he'd bleed blue, just like everything else the man owned. Instead, the vivid red saturated his clothes and splattered all over his face as he had plunged the knife into the man's chest. It had felt good to see another colour besides the Gleeful blue he had been so used to for so many years.</p><p>He padded across the carpet after inspecting his work, leaving bloodied footprints that were sure to stain. But William didn't care anymore, it wasn't his house and his Master was dead, unable to make him clean it up. He stepped over the twins, both of them lying on the floor by their bedrooms, Mabel's hand clutching Masons tightly, as if she cared for her brother. </p><p>He gave them one more look, a wild smirk on his face and his eyes wide with malice as he reached up to wipe away the blood still on his cheek, "Such a pity your short lives had to end so soon, Master, Mistress.... such a pity" he tutted, not in the least bit caring that he had snatched their worthless lives away.</p><p>He entered the dining room for his final show, writing a note for Stanley in blood and jabbing it into the wall with the murder weapon. The man would have such a fun time discovering his rotting family, and Will felt saddened he couldn't be there to witness it. He was free now, free to leave, free to wander the planet like a lost soul. Sing, dance, eat and sleep whenever he wanted, and not before.</p><p>He switched off the lights and shut off the power with a snap of his fingers, peering back at the entrance hall as he made to leave. A servant, one of less than three that Stanford had sort out to work for him, was peering out the ballroom doors, his eyes wide with fear as he clutched a mop. Will put a finger to his smirking lips as he closed the door, locking it behind him and swallowing the key whole.</p><p>
  <em>"Turn off all the lights,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody make a sound,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ashes to ashes, we all fall down,<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are we out of time when we turn this song around?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are we out of time when we all fall,</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We all fall down."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Puppet Boy (RF, Pinocchio AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Heart of clockwork and eyes of glass,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sewing the seams as the hours pass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A mouth that moves with jagged springs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And hands that carry, throw and fling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll make a puppet of odds and ends,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One that is easy to fix, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And easy to mend.</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Stanford laid the life-sized puppet down onto the table, while scraps of fabric and thread fell to the floor. It had taken him weeks to perfect,<em> but it was done! </em></p><p>He'd call it William Cipher once it was up and running, and according to the calculations in his head it was almost done and very near completion. All he needed now was the last piece, a small blue stone that contained the life force needed to power his creation. It would power William like a never-ending battery and give him sentience. It would help him think, act and serve his family well.</p><p>He unzipped the front and placed the stone into the empty compartment of the clockwork heart he had Fiddleford build. The small plated front whirred and closed as it detected the glowing piece, and the tiny mechanical pieces moved. He quickly zipped it back up and adjusted the outfit, waiting for the glass eyes to make their appearance from underneath the handmade eyelids.</p><p>Will’s hand twitched, softly at first, barely noticeable in the bight lights. But then the joints began to move, the puppet testing itself as it rose into a sitting position. Glass eyes met blue ones, real and true, unlike his, and the puppet reached out to touch and feel his creator. Stanford allowed it, feeling the smooth wood of his fingers on his cheek, “Your name is William Cipher, you serve me, is that understood?”</p><p>The puppet brought his hand back and gently ran a hand over its own mouth, assessing the inside of it carefully. His teeth were wooden and his mouth easy to move and springy. He gave one more look at the man before he tried to speak, but not a sound came out his perfectly made mouth. His voice box buzzed and clicked, before it finally allowed him to say what he had been trying to get out, “Yes, sir.” he replied, his voice a bit patchy and feeble.</p><p>
  <em>It would need some minor adjustments.</em>
</p><p>Stanford nodded curtly and helped him to stand, and thus William took his first steps, learning quickly and without a failed attempt. The man was glad that his creation had turned out so well, thrilled even. He had expected many defaults and a margin of errors to his work, since this <em>was</em> his first run. </p><p>But no, he was perfect, utterly perfect.</p><p>He watched him walk about the lab more confidently, the puppet adjusting to his body and examining everything in his sights like a curious child. He gave a small smile and pointed back to the table as William picked things up and reeled off their names, explaining what they did and how they worked. “I know what they are, William, how about you sit back down and we can sort out some programming for you”</p><p>“Programming?”</p><p>“I’ll be adding info into your mind.”</p><p>Will did as he was told and Stanford’s fingers gently brushed away the nylon blue hair and pried at his head to open it up. Inside was a good mix of wires and tubes, all surrounding Will’s brain, and the puppet was grateful he had yet to feel pain. This high-tech device was the other thing Fiddleford had made, allowing his puppet to think and act as a human would.</p><p>“Will this programming help me?”</p><p>“Of course, my dear. Now, hold still.”</p><p>Stanford plugged a separate cord into his head and hurried over to his computer to set things up. Will watched him from behind, listening to the tappity-tap of the keyboard keys as he felt the coding enter his systems. All of a sudden his mind was filled with knowledge, everything from first-aid to car mechanics, knowledge that would help him serve the Gleefuls. Stanford stood up once he had done and came back over, unplugging him and returning the top part of his head with an expert twist, </p><p>“There, all done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Beach Day (Reverse Falls, Slight WillFord)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will parked the car in the parking lot, Stanford's private beach laid out before him as he gazed at it from the drivers seat. Both he and the younger twins hadn't seen the beach before, and the glittering water and golden sand mystified, and teased their excitement, "Whoaaaa" they all said in unison, not taking their eyes off the enchanting vision. Stanford chuckled softly and got out the passenger seat, "Come along children, go have a bit of fun, and stay where I can see you!" he called out the last part to them, both of the twins scrambling out the car and racing down to the sandy dunes before he could finish his sentence.</p><p>Will helped his Master take out the things from the back and sighed as he was passed a small bag, "Do I have to?" he asked cautiously, pulling out the umbrella himself as it got wedged in the back. Stanford nodded, "Of course, my dear. This is the beach, you can't wear your uniform here."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Stanford pointed to the coloured huts stationed nearby and snapped his fingers, "No buts, hurry up and get changed, go on now" he ordered, clapping his hands loudly like he would when he refused or questioned a task. Wills face heated up, and he hurried off with the bag, hoping his Master wouldn't punish him later. </p><p>Stanford had to pry him out of the changing rooms as he refused to come out, his face beet red as he tried to cover his scarred waist with his arms. The swim trunks fitted him fine, but his pale skin was now on show, and would most likely burn in the hot sunshine if he didn't cover up with sunscreen. Will sat down by the chair nestled in the sand and made himself comfy under the umbrellas as he grumbled and glared. His Master also took a seat and waved to the kids as they kicked sand at each other, "Watch it you two, don't make me take you home" he growled warningly, dropping a bottle into Wills lap.</p><p>The six-year-old's squealed and quickly settled down to build sandcastles, while Will lathered sunscreen onto his pale skin. He closed the lid once he was done and flinched as someone flung a polo shirt at him, covering his view of the twins and the shiny ocean. </p><p>He pulled it off his head and started to fold it, his eyes widening as he realized it was Master's shirt, the one he had just been wearing. His head whipped up to look at him in shock and he made a strained noise, quickly looking away as he noticed his bare chest.</p><p>"Something wrong, William?"</p><p>"You're hardly wearing anything..."</p><p>"Swim trunks count"</p><p>"But, but... "</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"I apologize... I'm not used to beach wear or beach ways,<em> or beach anything</em>, I haven't been to a beach before..."</p><p>Stanford chuckled at his flustered, sunscreen-covered  servant, "That is quite alright, dear. How do you like it?"</p><p>Will smiled, "It's beautiful, thank you for bringing me."</p><p>~</p><p>Ice cream, tea and many hours of playing later, Will could finally usher the sticky and sandy twins back into the car, and drive home. The two fell asleep on the way back, Stanford busying himself with the book he had been trying to get through on the shoreline. Will had finally changed back into his uniform and he felt much better now he wasn’t covered in sunscreen, sand and salty water.</p><p>His Master had thrown him into the ocean at some point, the twins splashing him and squealing when he splashed back. Stanford hadn’t joined in on the ocean fun, preferring to stay on the shore and read his book, relaxing and enjoying the day like an adult would.</p><p>It had been a fun day, despite the drawbacks, and William had had a marvelous time. He hadn’t really seen his master without a shirt in public, so the sight of Stanford in swim trunks and nothing else had made him extremely confused and very flustered. </p><p>He blinked softly as his Master put a hand on his head and pulled a bedraggled seagull feather from his hair, “Have a shower when we get back, I can’t have you smelling like the ocean” His Master ordered, throwing it out the window and returning to his book. Will smiled softly as the salty scents wafted into the car, his eyes not leaving the road,</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Aquamarine (Reverse Gem Falls AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one knew where the strange alien had come from. He had just turned up alongside Stanford one evening, his gem glinting softly on his cheek like a shiny tear. The man had told them he was studying the gem creature, but Will as they had started to call him, would serve the man, bring him his tea and do most of the chores around the house. When Stanford greeted him, he would stand stiffly and form his hands into a diamond shape, his eyes not making contact.</p><p>Mason and Mabel found him odd, he didn’t eat, had no need for sleep and found Earths usual customs terrifying and weird. Yet, he had no issue cleaning up after all of them, in fact he appeared to enjoy it, whistling a tune as he worked away at the manors interior.</p><p>~</p><p>“What are your kind called?”</p><p>“Gems"</p><p>“Where are you from?”</p><p>“A Planet called Homeworld”</p><p>“What’s your reason for being here?”</p><p>Will looked up at Stanford with a frown and sighed, “I escaped...”</p><p>“Prison?”</p><p>“No! Not prison, my home”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Our kind are created with one purpose, to serve the Diamonds and expand the gem empire, we take over planets and incubate new gems in the crust... it sucks the life and energy out of it and destroys everything, life included. But, we get hundreds of new gems to serve and obey.... I hated it..."</p><p>“Eleborate”</p><p>“I’m an Aquamarine, my type were high ranking Gems, commonly found in Blue Diamond’s court... something happened though and I found out that some rogue gems were stationed here on Earth, fighting for the life of this planet, and I.. I wanted to join them... I felt closed off in my job.”</p><p>“You wanted freedom from your chains? Freedom from you purpose, your very existence?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yet, you serve me and my family as if we were the diamonds themselves”</p><p>“I... I apologize, it is my nature.”</p><p>“Ah!” Stanford jotted it down with a smile. Now they were getting somewhere. Will looked around the lab, his fingers going up to the gem on his face, “This gem is me, our bodies are light with mass, we can adhere to any atmosphere and gravity levels on any planet, we live forever and don’t need sustenance or rest.”</p><p>Stanford nodded, he knew this, so why was William explaining it all over again, “Your point?” he asked, noticing the look on his face as a mix of confusion and deep thinking. Will sighed, “Why do they keep making more of us? There’s got to be plenty now, right?”</p><p>“Maybe so, yet their quest is still on, off you go, I have work to do.”</p><p>“Yes, my diamond! I mean sir” Will blurted, rushing from the room before Stanford could speak again. The man smirked softly and turned around, heading back to his desk to finish his work. It wasn’t clear what he was planning, but the aquamarine gem was in for a shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Promise (A Promised Neverland AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>If you haven't seen The Promised Neverland then go do so, it's an anime and you can watch it on Crunchy Roll if need be. It's very good! ^^</b>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Song for this One shot: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTJjtSP-ORc">Isabella's Lullaby</a></strong>
</p><p>~<br/><br/>"But it's not fair!" Stan cried, tugging on Mom's uniform, "He's my brother! My twin! You gotta let me come with! Talk to the parents, make them adopt me too!" he sobbed, giving her pleading and watery eyes. Mom leaned down and picked him up, wiping away the tears, "I'll see what I can do, Stanley, now be a good boy and go play with the other children" she said calmly, putting the twelve-year-old back down and patting his head.</p><p>Stan sniffled and went to go find his twin, the boy most likely packing for tonight and deciding which of the many books in his collection he'd take with him. Stan peered into the dorm room and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Hey bro, packed yet?"</p><p>"Not in the slightest! Mom said I can only take one book! It's outrageous!"</p><p>"It's what?"</p><p>"It's dumb, Stanley"</p><p>"Oooh!"</p><p>Stanford chuckled and passed him a book, "I'm thinking this one!" he said, running a hand over the worn out cover. Stan took it and looked at the pages, "Paranormal and supernatural, huh? Nerd!" he teased, punching him gently in the shoulder. Ford rubbed his arm with a fake expression of hurt and punched him back, "I'm sorry we both can't go together... But I'll write letters every day!"</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"I promise!"</p><p>~</p><p>Evening came with a cloudy silence, dinner was quiet for the usually chatty-Stan and his twin was nervous to meet his new parents, barely eating. Mom came in with a smile and clapped her hands, "Okay, Children, once you've finished up I'd like you all to come by the front door and say goodbye to Stanford! He's been adopted by a nice young couple, isn't that just wonderful?"</p><p>The kids cheered, groaned, whined and hugged Stanford tightly, all of them happy, and yet sad that he was leaving. Stanford hugged back, "Promise you'll write us letters?" a young one asked, tugging at Stanford's white shirt with sticky fingers. Ford smiled and picked the girl up, "Every week! With drawings and math equations of my own making!" he exclaimed, tickling her till she laughed. </p><p>Stan smiled as he watched, already missing his twin even though he hadn't left yet, "Mom? Did you talk to them? To the parents?" he asked, looking up at her as she came over. Mom smiled that kind smile and nodded, "I'm sorry, Stanley, they can only take Stanford in."</p><p>More tears bubbled over his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, "No... I can't be without him! He's my brother!!!"</p><p>"I know, I know." she said, kneeling down to his height and wiping away the food that had gathered at the corners of his mouth, "But I'm sure you'll meet again some sunny Summer's day, yes?"</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"I know so! Now eat up."</p><p>Stan sighed and quickly finished his dinner, excusing himself from the table to help his brother with his things and escort him to the door. Mom and the others were waiting for them, this was it. </p><p>He adjusted Fords hat and made sure he was looking respectable in his going out clothes, "Now, I want you to not be such a nerd, and be nice to your new family and don't... d-don't forget me" he choked, hugging his twin so hard that Ford made a small squeak noise. He smiled and hugged Stanley back, "I promise."</p><p>"Oh, I made you a gift!" Stan said, almost forgetting the trinket he had worked hard on for his brother. The boy pulled a messily wrapped gift from out of his pocket and passed it over, "Open it!"</p><p>Ford obeyed, having to put down his suitcase to do so. The wrappings fell to the floor to reveal a small snow globe, inside its glass chamber a glittering mess hung almost suspended inside, exactly like a galaxy.</p><p>"Wow!!! You made this?"</p><p>"Yup! Ink, glitter, oil and water! Neato, right?"<br/><br/>"Very! I love it! Thanks Stanley, goodbye now." he said, hugging him one last time and pushing his glasses up his nose as they slipped.  Mom took his hand as he let go and led him out the door as he waved goodbye to the kids.</p><p>Stanley watched him disappear into the night like a lost soul.... the glittering snow globe in his hand and a smile on his face. He had no idea what lay beyond the gate, nor did he know his twin's true fate, he trusted Mom; he trusted Gravity Falls House and he trusted his brother.</p><p>
  <em>"Bye..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Promise (A Promised Neverland AU) (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>(Warning: Death, Naked bodies and Blood)</strong><br/><br/>Stanley made his way out of the kitchens with a small snack in his hand and took a look around the dining room as he munched on it. The chairs had been stacked, and the tables cleaned, all ready for tomorrow's breakfast of pancakes and mini sausages.</p><p>He looked over at the serving area as he made crumbs from his chewing, and frowned as he spotted something glittering in the light. He hurried over and picked it up, shock on his face as he realized what it was.</p><p>His twin had left behind his gift.</p><p>Stan checked the time and sprinted out the house, he still had time (if he was quick enough) to return Stanford's gift to him before he left. He held it carefully in his hands as he raced across the grass and towards the gate, now open and lit up with the floodlights that usually stayed off and dusty.</p><p>He stopped for a breather as he made it and looked around the open space before heading in. He wasn't supposed to be near the gate, let alone go through it. But once he returned Fords gift, he'd accept any time out or punishment's that Mom would throw his way.</p><p>There was a truck waiting nearby, at a standstill and most likely belonging to the new parents, "Stanford?" he called, "I have your snow globe, you forgot it" he said, walking over to the back of the truck and peering in. He expected to see his brother waiting, clutching his suitcase and smiling, but that wasn't what greeted his eyes.</p><p>He reeled back, covering his mouth in horror at what he was seeing and almost throwing up his dinner. His brother lay on the floor, naked except for a single Red Spider Lily poking from his chest. There was blood everywhere, pooling around him as it barely soaked the tarpaulin underneath him.</p><p>"S-Stanford?"</p><p>He heard the creak of a door and gasped, quickly hiding underneath the truck as Mom and a very dapperly dressed man walked out.</p><p>"This ones going to the King, yes?"</p><p>"Oh yes, with a brain like his, only the best for our leader."</p><p>"It's such a pity you couldn't take his brother, the boy is heartbroken"</p><p>"He'll get over it, Isabella"</p><p>"Until next time, Mr Cipher."</p><p>The man smiled, an inhuman smile filled with sharp teeth, "And you, my dear" he replied, turning around to get a look at the truck. Stan fingers gripped his mouth in shock as he took in the man's face. He had a single eye, rather than two, and horns protruding from his shiny golden hair, "Hm... I smell something."</p><p>"Oh? Perhaps it's just the body?"</p><p>"No... no..." Bill sniffed about, his cane tapping the floor in a rhythmic beat as he stepped closer, "It smells alive." Stan looked around for an exit and made a run for it, sprinting back to the house as fast as he could, with tears clouding his vision.</p><p>
  <em>What was that thing!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And how did Mom know it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had they killed his brother?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WHAT WAS GOING ON!?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ice Baby (Reverse Falls)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He hadn't meant to fall into the frozen waters.</em>
</p><p>But the icy liquid was warm against his chilly and malnourished skin, and he sunk down gratefully to enjoy it. Both of his attackers stopped at the edge of the lake, watching him disappear into the murky depths before they left. Satisfied that he would drown.</p><p>As his eyes slipped closed, his magic preformed once last action to keep its owner safe. </p><p>The water glowed, freezing solid with a loud crack as it spread out across the surface. It hit the edges of the lake and drifted down in tendrils, wrapping themselves around every inch of liquid. And the demon himself.</p><p>Will was safe for now, asleep and dreaming, curled up in the middle of the icy cocoon and still glowing softly as the magic sparkled like fireflies around him and the snow began to fall.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>30 Years Later ~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Gideon Pines and his cousin Pacifica Southeast had come across the lake their third day here in Reverse Falls. It was a secluded spot, perfect for swimming and exploring. Gideon would look around for bugs and supernatural, and Paz would swim in the lake itself.</p><p>"Find anything yet?" she called out, her long blonde hair protected by a swim cap, and her bright pink swim outfit sticking out like a sore thumb among the greens and browns of nature. Gideon shook his head as he shielded his eyes from the sun, "No, just these weird runes around the edge of the lake."</p><p>"That's something, silly! Can you decipher it?"</p><p>"Kind of, I recognize some of them..." Gideon said, trialing off as he flicked through the old Journal he had found on his first day in the woods. Paz swam up to watch him, amusement on her face as she fought the urge to flick water at him.</p><p>"Oh, here we go, the author found them... This one means ice," he said, pointing to the snowflake etched into the still strangely frozen mud, "And this one means water... and this one means... prison?"</p><p>"Maybe the lake's a prison for something?" Paz suggested.</p><p>Gideon made her get out the water as he climbed up a tree to get a better look, "I need a bird's-eye view, stay out of the water for now" he called down from the brunches. Paz sat down on the banks and dried herself off with her towel, waiting for anymore info. The chubby boy carefully inched his way across the branch that extended out over the lake and looked down, squinting as he made out a figure in the middle, curled up by the looks of the position.</p><p>"Paz! Middle of the clock! There's someone in there!" he cried, taking off his hat and vest and diving into the waters.</p><p>Paz followed him.</p><p>The prisoner turned out to be a boy, his hair a pale blue, that almost looked white. He was fast asleep, bubbles issuing from his mouth now and then as his eyes flickered under the lids. Gideon looked at Paz in amazement and she gave a nod, and the two began to unwrap the seaweed that had grown around his ankles and wrists.</p><p>Once he was free, they pulled him to the surface and Gideon checked his vitals, "I can't believe it, he's alive, like actually alive. He must have been down their for at least thirty years, that seaweed was almost covering him."</p><p>"Nerd, come on, let's get him back to the Shack" Paz said, wrapping her towel around the boy and lifting him up, "He's light."</p><p>"Good, that'll make it easier, I'll grab everything else" Gideon replied, collecting their things and following after her. William's body was limp in her arms and thankfully warming up in the heat. His skin was pale as milk from being away from the sun for so long, and Paz noticed scars on the flesh. Gideon tried to rouse him on their way back, but the boy didn't wake at his touch.</p><p>It wasn't until the two reached the house that the magic began to wake him up, curling around him like a glowing snake.</p><p>Until his eyes opened, and he gasped for air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Split in Half, Now You're Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One of us is buried here....</em>
</p><p>Bill stood a respectable distance from the gravestone, the gray marble smooth and polished, and without wear and tear. It was still so new that it hadn't had the chance to grow any green or face the stormy skies above. Blue roses (cut from his own brother's patch of garden) sat nestled in a small wooden vase beside it, a vase he had made himself and painted with Vincent van Gogh: The Starry Night.</p><p>
  <em>It had been Will's favorite painting.</em>
</p><p>He hadn't cried at the funeral, not one single bit, and while people hugged him and apologized for something they had no intentions in, he sat in his own mind, quiet and more alone than ever.</p><p>The silver coffin had gleamed under the lights of the church and clouded his vision till he hoped the brightness would blind him. The priest had droned boringly over the sniffles and whimpers of the fancy dressed crowd sitting in the pews. While he himself had sat at the front with his mother, the crushed up pamphlet of Wills happy smile on the front, and his birth and death date underneath it.</p><p>William had died in a car accident a few weeks before, the driver one of Bill's own best friends... Tad had apologized from his Hospital bed over and over again, till Bill had tried to strangle him to make him shut up.</p><p>
  <em>He had been banned from seeing the purple-haired boy after that.</em>
</p><p>Beneath the dirt and flowers was his twin brother, but it could just as easily have been himself lying six-feet-under. That's how identical they were, that was how disconnected he felt. William had loved that painting, loved the blue flowers, and loved life! This wasn't fair, to have it ripped away from him like this!</p><p>He kneeled down in the still newly dug dirt and placed a hand on the stone, a haunted and tired look in his eyes, "I'll join you soon, William. Just give me a little more time, we'll meet again in the afterlife..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Violent Crybaby (WillDip, Zombie AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The horrible blood thirsty screeches echoed throughout the Manor and its grounds. Zombies had made it through Stanford's 'impenetrable' fencing and had attacked all that moved. Most of the wait staff and gardeners had gone first as the Gleeful family hurried to safety, Will right behind them.</p><p>Unfortunately, the dead could sense movement, and the hallway they were running down left them wide open to attack. There was a huge crash as two leapt through the glass and scrabbled to get up. Will screamed as a third tackled him to the floor and he let out a cry of pain as it chomped down on his arm. Mason stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as Will struggled and kicked, "Leave him! Keep going!" his sister screamed in his ear, tugging at his wrist till he stumbled forward.</p><p>Wills screams silenced moments later and the Manor was quiet, except for the thumps and bumps as the zombies hunted down what remained of the people lost within the walls. Stanford sighed from his place on the bench. The huge room they had locked themselves away in would sustain them for years to come, and not a single zombie could get inside. </p><p>But it would be hard not to be able to have their comforts anymore.</p><p>Mason peered through the thick bulletproof glass window in the door, hoping that Will was okay and would be here any second. There was no way he could have been taken down by a zombie. </p><p>
  <em>He had magic for goodness sake!</em>
</p><p>A flash of blue blurred past the glass and his heart skipped a beat as the pale man (now covered in blood) appeared at the door.</p><p>"Will!" he cried, grabbing for the airlock so he could open it up and pull him inside. He was just about to do this when the demon threw himself at the window, eyes locking onto his very face and his mouth open as if shocked. Mason felt his blood run cold as he noticed the sharp teeth snapping at the obstacle in the demons way, "No... Will... not you..." he whispered, flinching each time William threw himself at the door and opened up fresh wounds on his face.</p><p>Mabel steered him away from the door and sat him down, "He's gone, Mason, that's not Will anymore"</p><p>"YOU DON'T THINK I DONT KNOW THAT!?"</p><p>"Calm down!"</p><p>"YOU CALM DOWN! MY BOYFRIEND'S A FUCKING ZOMBIE!"</p><p>Mabel pulled him into a hug and he sobbed, "It's going to be okay..."</p><p>Stanford stood up, heading over to a series of controls by the door and locking in on the Manor being projected onto the TV screen above it. Before Mason realized what the buttons did, the entire manor exploded into a fiery ball, leaving their safe room intact but shaking a little from the blast.</p><p>The twins clung tightly to each other as Will was lost in the orange flames, and when it finally cleared,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The demon was gone.</p><p>
  <b><br/>(A/N: Happy Halloween everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the spooky zombie oneshot from me! ^^)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Smile For Me... Please (Will & Bill, Brothers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Was he really dying?</em>
</p><p>He didn’t feel any pain, just the mild feeling of tiredness that was slowly but surely weaving its way around his body. He looked up at Bill with a tired smile and sighed softly as he felt his brother’s tears drip onto his porcelain face, “Don’t be sad” he whispered, “It doesn’t hurt”</p><p>“It doesn’t?”</p><p>Will shook his head and reached up to wipe away the tears, avoiding the bullet wound in his chest. Bill sobbed and scooped him up onto his lap, the stench of the dirty alleyway permeating his nostrils as well as the scent of blood.</p><p>“I’m so sorry... it’s all my fault...”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t... this was my choice...”</p><p>“I should have made you stay home... anything to keep you from this”</p><p>“You couldn’t have predicted this, Bill... please calm down”</p><p>“How can I!?”</p><p>Will patted his cheek, “Smile for me, please?”</p><p>Bill choked back his tears and gave him the best smile he could muster, his hands coated in sticky, bright red blood, “I love you so much... little brother... please don’t leave me here, I need you...”</p><p>“I will always be here for you, Bill... don’t forget me...”</p><p>Bill gasped as his twin’s eyes went glassy and his hand dropped back down beside him, his body unmoving as the flickering lights of the oncoming police cars headed towards them, “Will?” he asked quietly, his voice a bare whisper over the sirens as the cars came to a halt. Bill patted his face, a frantic look in his eyes as he tried to resuscitate his twin, “Come on... Please no! Will! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!” he cried, screaming as hands grabbed him and pulled him off the cooling body.</p><p>They dragged him away, reassuring him and trying to calm him down as the red and blue lights flickered in his bloodshot eyes. But all he could do was scream his brother’s name for all to hear.</p><p>
  <em>“WIILLLLLLL!”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Demon Jars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago, a man came to an old tavern deep in the woods of Gravity Falls forest. He proclaimed loud and boastful that he had caught a demon, brightly coloured and glowing like a light inside its jar. He showed it off and told them all that there were many coloured demons floating around the dark parts of the woods and that they all lived there in secret.</p><p>“If you can collect one of each colour and bring them to me, you shall be rewarded greatly.”</p><p>The men inside nodded and put down their heavy drinks... and so the demon hunt began....</p><p>~</p><p>Stanford Pines stared up at the large display of jars nestled on their shelves. Inside were demons, one of every colour. “Finally, I have them all! Red, yellow, blue, orange, green, purple, gray, white, pink and black! All mine and a perfect addition to my collection!” he cried, coming over to peer closely into the jar with the blue triangle inside, “Why so sad, little one?”</p><p>“He’s always sad!” cried the yellow one, “Crybaby! Pathetic! Weak!”</p><p>“Be quiet” Ford said stiffly, glaring at the golden triangle. It went silent and still, sitting down on the floor with a huff. Ford returned to his work, ignoring the demons he had collected for a very long time to come... until one day, someone else descended those stairs... and it wasn’t Stanford.</p><p>“It’s a boy?” Will whispered, his hands pressed up against the glass with curiosity. Bill huffed, “And? I don’t care, bet you 500 gold bars he won’t do a thing to help us.”</p><p>“Be quiet, Bill” Tad growled, “We’re all sick of your grumpy whining.” he added, looking up as the boy came closer, mystified by the rainbow of demons, “Hello, young one”</p><p>“H-Hi! My name’s Dipper, what are you all doing in here?”</p><p>“Trapped as a collector’s piece, I’m afraid”</p><p>“My Great Uncle put you here?”</p><p>“Yes, can you help us?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Grunkle Ford told me not to trust any of you dem-“</p><p>It was at the moment his words were interrupted by Wills louder sobs. He was curled up in his jar, the bottom slowly filling up with tears, “I WANNA GO HOME!” He howled, his cries making the others sigh. Dipper frowned and reached out, plucking the jar from off the shelf and holding it up to his face, “What’s your home like?”</p><p>Will sniffled, “Is nice... I love home.”</p><p>The boy looked at the stairs, then back at the jar, before he began to unscrew the lid. Will made a small noise of alarm as he was tipped out onto the floor, “Go home then, your friends will follow once I’ve released them.”</p><p>The demons cheered and waited patiently for Dipper to free them, and when they were free they disappeared, leaving the lab to bask only in the lights from above. Will returned with a gift for the boy not too long after that, a silver bracelet with shapely beads in the colours of all the demons he had let go.</p><p>Tad and Magus the only non-triangles.</p><p>When his Great Uncle learned he had freed them, Dipper was made to explain his reason. Upon realizing the demons had homes, families and lives of their own, he patted the boy’s head and congratulated him on making the right choice.</p><p>“Thank you, Dipper, I suppose I was too stubborn to even think they had their own lives.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Grunkle Ford, and look! I got this neat gift from them!” Dipper replied, holding up the bracelet with a smile. Ford smiled back and ruffled his hair, “Very nice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Taken (Fae AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmtCz1a3ikc">(Song: The Yawning Grave - Lord Huron)</a><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They danced around him and all he could do was watch in amazement at the fae as they beckoned to him with slender fingers. His father lay dead nearby, the gun in his hands twisted and broken. The man had been chasing him in his drunk stupor, anger in his eyes at his pathetic and useless offspring. But, Bill wasn't bothered by his body, the man had abused him for years for the death of his mother.</p><p>"Come with us, sweet child" the fae whispered, leading him towards the thicket of trees and dew soaked flowers. Bill didn't hesitate, taking the hand of one and smiling happily as she lifted him up and tucked him on her hip, "You are safe now" she whispered, kissing his forehead and smoothing out his curly hair. </p><p>"Forever?" he asked quietly, looking over his shoulder at the man lying in the fairy ring of thorns and roses. His skin ripped and bloody from the sharp points as they grew over him, concealing his corpse.</p><p>The fae nodded.<br/>
<br/>
<b>100 years later ~</b></p><p>Ford ran after the Gremloblin, Fiddlefords shouts of fear and terror never stopping, "HOLD ON!" he yelled, ducking under branches and leaping over fallen trees as if he had been doing sports all his life, rather than sit hunched over his textbooks. He came to a sudden stop as he spotted the massive creature, still dripping with water and Fiddleford in its grip. But the man wasn't what it was looking at. A boy stood nearby, clothes made of leaves and flowers and eyes a golden colour, a hand out, "Easy now, brother" the boy said, "Put the human down, all is well." <br/>
<br/>
The gremloblin snorted air onto Fiddlefords face and set him down, trailing over to the boy and leaning down to get a pet. The boy smiled and did as it wanted, leading it back into the woods as it shrunk down, Fae magic drying it off.</p><p>Ford followed, "Wait!" he cried, curiosity getting the better of him. The boy stopped and turned around, looking rather strange as he tilted his head, "Yes?"</p><p>"Who are you? What's your name?" Ford asked, his pencil already drawing him. The boy nodded, "My name is Bill, I am a child of the Fae" he answered. Ford looked up for one more once over of him, wanting to get the details right.</p><p>But Bill had vanished, leaving the page on him unfinished.</p><p>As it would stay for years to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>